Kimi ga Suki da to Sakebitai: Rukawa
by Luel Reinhardt
Summary: okay, let's see...Rukawa falls in love, gets rejected, gets drunk, rapes someone, gets knocked down by a car and commits suicide all in this one fic.
1. Default Chapter

I'm not particularly a great fan of Rukawa Kaede, but I'm thinking on doing a story on all the Shohoku guys. Kind of like a series. The first one was the Akagi/Kogure fic (non YOAI!!!) I strongly suggest you read that one before you get any strange ideas. I'm thinking of calling this the Kimi ga Suki da to Sakebitai series. If the reviews are good, the next one will probably be an Ayako/Miyagi fic.  
  
Synopsis: Rukawa meets a girl who's his match both on and off court. Just when he realizes that he's in love with her, he sees her with Sendoh. Then, when the green eye of jealous clouds Rukawa's eyes, he does something that'll have him regretting it for the rest of his life. This contains Rukawa bashing; I would not suggest that you read this if you're an avid Rukawa fan. Really, trust me, you do NOT want to read as to what I have done to him, however if you choose too, please be gentle in your R&R. ASDA. Please don't sue me. I've really got no cash. Seriously.  
  
1 Kimi ga Suki da to Sakebitai-Rukawa  
  
Regrets  
  
The days were going on as usual for Rukawa Kaede. Get up, wash up, sleep, eat, sleep, ride his bike, sleep, crash into Sakuragi, sleep, go to class, sleep, go for break, sleep, end of school, go for basketball, kick Sakuragi, become the ace of Shohoku, beat Sakuragi, show off his skill, ride his bike, sleep, go home, sleep and sleep some more.  
  
But today was special. Today someone was going to show and kick Rukawa's butt. Unfortunately Rukawa didn't know that. Or should I say fortunately? Heh, heh, heh.  
  
Classes were going on as usual and Rukawa was sleeping through all of them as usual, when someone knocked on the door and actually managed to wake him up. His teacher, upon seeing him awake said, "Wow, someone managed to awaken the great Rukawa Kaede. Amazing. Rukawa, since you're awake, why don't you open the door and let the person in." Rukawa looked at his teacher and actually got up and opened the door. He glared at the person on the opposite side and said, "Omea o Kororsu." The person on the other side glared back at him and said, "You'll have to beat me first."  
  
Rukawa's eyes narrowed and became slits as he said, " Anata ore wa taosu." He was startled, least to say, when the person replied, "yeah? Like hell you will."  
  
Rukawa's teacher coughed behind him and Rukawa was forced to let the person in. The teacher smirked and introduced the person to the class. The person walked up behind him and wrote her name on the board.  
  
She had jet-black long hair, with a rather long and messy fringe that covered her eyes. She was taller then your average Japanese girl and had lighter than moonlight skin. She had large but slit shaped black eyes that seemed to pierce right through you. She definitely looked like someone you didn't want to mess with.  
  
"Class, this is your new classmate, Psyche Barton. Miss Barton, why don't you tell us more about yourself?" Psyche looked her teacher's way before turning to the class and saying, "My name is Barton, Psyche Barton. My father is Akiyama Barton, head of Barton industries. I am French-Japanese by birthright. I play basketball in my free time and I have never been beaten before." Rukawa looked at the obvious challenge and stared hard at the new comer. Obviously she had no idea as to whom she was challenging. Well, he'd show her.  
  
"Yes, I know who you are Rukawa-san. I'm am quite well informed as to who you are. And I can beat you if I so choose to. So maybe I'll beat you or maybe I won't bother with you at all. It all depends. You can't be much of a challenge to me can you? Oh well, maybe you'll surprise me. But I don't think so." Rukawa's teacher intervened before he could reply saying, "Well, since you can actually keep Rukawa awake, I'm putting you in charge of keeping him awake during lessons." Psyche looked at her teacher and said, "Actually what you want me to do is to make sure he passes his classes right?" her teacher nodded and Psyche said, "I think I can do that, though I don't see why you'd want too."  
  
"Well, the fate of the school's basketball team is in his hands so we have no choice. Is that an empty seat next to Rukawa? Well, why don't you take that seat then Miss Barton and let us go on with class." Psyche nodded, moved to her seat and said to Rukawa, "Anata ore wa taosu."  
  
After school, Rukawa was seriously pissed. Not only had he been shown up during lessons, which he was actually awake and listening to, he had lost to that baka Barton onna during gym class where they had to do basic gymnastics.  
  
//flashback//  
  
"All right class, today we will be doing basic gymnastics." Said Rukawa's gym teacher, Yuy sensei, "Do anyone of you have any gymnastic experience?" he asked, seeing Psyche's raised hand he said, "Ah, you do miss? What is your name?" Psyche stood up and said, "My name is Psyche Barton. I have competed at national and international levels and have four national and two international medals." Yuy sensei looked at her and said, "Well, can you show us some moves?" Psyche nodded and moved to the beam.  
  
Psyche stood a foot away from the beam and raised her hands. At Yuy sensei's nod, she ran towards the beam, executed a perfect double front flip and a triple mid air spin before landing perfectly on the beam. She turned around and back flipped twice on the beam before turning around again and doing a one handed cartwheel and a no handed one. To finish off, she cartwheeled once, front flipped twice and landed as she came out another triple mid air spin.  
  
Yuy sensei stared with opened wonder, while Rukawa quietly seethed. Yuy sensei looked over the class and said, "Ah Rukawa, you have quite good hand and body co-ordination, why don't you try the vault? In fact, I want the girls and boys to spilt into to two groups and form a line a few feet behind the vaults. I want you to sprint towards the vaults and jump over it, just like you would playing leap frog. Okay?"  
  
The class lined into two lines and took turns to leap over vault. Most of them made it over the vault, with Yuy sensei calling out tips, and then it was Rukawa's turn.  
  
Rukawa squared his shoulders and took to a sprint towards the vault. As he neared it he stretched out his hands and prepared to do a front vault when he tripped and fell on his face. Behind him, Psyche too up a sprint, leapt over him and completed a full frontal double vault.  
  
As Rukawa picked himself up, Psyche turned to him and said, "Anata ore wa taosu. I win."  
  
"Chikusu." Was all Rukawa could say.  
  
//Flashback end//  
  
That Barton onna was really getting on his nerves. He had to prove that he was better then her, but how? Maybe…mm…yes he would do that. No one in Shohoku high could beat him on court. He would really prove to her who was the real winner then.  
  
He made his way to the basketball court and thought of ways he could that onna near the courts so that he could challenge her. When he heard cheers coming from the courts.  
  
"Barton! Barton! Barton!"  
  
"Ike Ike Barton!! Ok Ok Barton!!"  
  
"Gambatte!! Psyche!! Gambatte!!!"  
  
Rukawa slid the door open and realized that all the spectators were inside cheering for that baka Barton as she single handedly dribbled her way through Miyagi and Mitsui and scored a three pointer so neat that even Rukawa had to admit it looked better than Mitsui's.  
  
Psyche dribbled her way pass Sakuragi and passed the ball to Haruko. Haruko dribbled towards the hoop and tried a simple lay up but was blocked by Miyagi. Miyagi only had had the ball in his hands for a few seconds before Psyche stole it from him and scored again with a lay up. Then, as Mitsui was making his way across the court to score, Ayako stole the ball from him, and Akagi called time. The score was sixty to fifty-five. The girls won by a five-point margin.  
  
Psyche was all smiles as she high fived her impromptu teammates. And even Rukawa had to admit, when Psyche smiled, she could be beautiful. He walked up to Akagi and said, "What happened?" Akagi looked down at the Shohoku ace and said, "That Barton girl walked in and exploded when she found out there was no girl's basketball team. Then Miyagi and Mitsui said something about girls not being able to appreciate the game, and fired up Barton and Ayako and Haruko. So they set up a three on three. Sakuragi, Mitsui and Miyagi on one team, Barton, Ayako and Haruko on the other. The score's sixty to fifty- five. The girls' win. That Barton is a really good player. She has good hand and eye coordination. She reminds of Sendoh actually. Too bad she's a girl, if not I would want her on the team."  
  
Psyche turned around and saw Rukawa, she walked to him, flipped her long black braid behind her shoulder and said, "I heard that you're the best the player on this team…"  
  
"That Kitsune is NOT the best player on the team! The TENSAI is the best there is! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" both Rukawa and Psyche turned to him with their eyes narrowed down and said, in perfect unison, "Damare Duaho," turned back to each other and glared at each other as Psyche issued the challenge Rukawa had been waiting for.  
  
"Let's see if you're really as good as you say you are. I challenge you to a one on one and if you're man enough, you'll take me on."  
  
Rukawa's eyes narrowed as he said, "I will defeat you." He was really fired up when Psyche smirked and said, "yeah right. First one to two points wins."  
  
Since Rukawa was a gentleman, he suggested a jump ball with Akagi as referee. Akagi threw the ball high into the air, blew the whistle and the match began.  
  
Since Rukawa was the star player, everyone expected him to get the ball, but they were surprised when the shorter Psyche got the ball instead. In a flash, she was across the court heading towards her goal. Then Rukawa suddenly appeared out of nowhere. He wasn't going to let her off that easily. He snatched the ball away with a flick of his wrist and headed to the other end of the court. Then as he jumped for a three pointer, Psyche appeared and saw her smirk as he knocked her down, causing Akagi to blow the whistle on him and calling his foul.  
  
Psyche made use of her free throw to gain a one-point advantage over Rukawa and as the game resumed, Rukawa was fired up into putting his one hundred percent into the game.  
  
Rukawa made it across the court easily but was stopped short as Psyche reached from behind and stole the ball from him. She raced across the court at twice the speed that Miyagi could have managed and as she was about to shoot, Rukawa appeared intent on blocking the shot. Then, Psyche smirked, took a step back and shot a three-pointer fade away.  
  
Rukawa, distracted by the ball, did not realize that he was leaning to far forward to land on his feet and fell on top of Psyche instead. Rukawa landed heavily on top of the light frame girl, causing the air to coming forcefully out of her.  
  
Psyche felt the air in her being knocked out by the falling weight of Rukawa Kaede and gasped as he landed on top of her. She blushed when she realized that he was looking down at her, worriedly, as she tried to catch her breath.  
  
"Psyche!" shouted Ayako, "Are you all right? Rukawa you baka get off of her!!!" Rukawa blushed as he pushed himself off Psyche, and found himself being worried about her as he had fallen on top on her, all seventy five kilos of him.  
  
"Huh? What? Oh." Rukawa took his time to get of Psyche and didn't bother to help her. He didn't need too. Mitsui, Sakuragi, Akagi and Kogure were already by her side checking to see if she was okay.  
  
"Hey are you all right?" asked a worried Kogure.  
  
"Yeah, he didn't like break anything did he?" asked Sakuragi.  
  
"Are you able to stand?" asked Akagi.  
  
Psyche nodded and attempted to stand, but because she hadn't really caught her breath and balance, she stumbled as she tried to walk and fell against Rukawa's back. Rukawa turned around and caught her before she could fall to the ground.  
  
Psyche looked up and smirked saying, "I win." Rukawa stared at her and said, "Yeah, fine what ever. Let's get you out of the way first. I need to start training." Then he carried her over to the benches, placed her next to Ayako and left to practice his three pointers.  
  
"The nerve of that guy!" said, Ayako, as she tended to Psyche, "Sometimes I wonder if he thinks before he acts. Are you all right?" Psyche nodded and said, "I'm sorry to have bothered you." Ayako looked up and said, "Pish posh, at least you're all right." Psyche pushed herself up and said, "I have to go now. Since I can't get any practice here, I might as well go home." As she walked out the door, Psyche heard Rukawa say, "walk down the street pass the fifth lane turn left and you'll find what you're looking for."  
  
"Hmm…ryokai." Was all Psyche said before she left the building. And left Rukawa wondering if she had followed his advice and went to the place he knew that she was looking for.  
  
"Four hundred and ninety-nine…" panted Psyche, "five hundred. Finally."  
  
Psyche sat on the court breathing hard. Rukawa was right. It hadn't taken her long to locate the place Rukawa was talking about, and she had been practicing by herself for a full four hours. Doing her full routine of twenty laps round the court, two hundred jump shots, one hundred lay ups and five hundred three pointers. It was pretty much the routine she had kept to since she had started playing on the national scale back at her old school and sector. Unknown to her, three people were watching her from the sidelines, waiting for the time to approach her.  
  
Sendoh watched the black and sliver uniformed girl as she continued her training.  
  
"Dark Stars…hmm… I wonder which team is that." Said Hikoichi, "I must check on that." Next to him, coach Taoka said, "That's the top girls team in the whole of Japan. They've won the inter-high for girls twenty years in a row and have never lost. Last year, they topped the score charts with a record breaking hundred and fifty points, out of which number eleven scored sixty percent of the points. And the rest of the points had her assisting the shots." Hikoichi nodded and checked his book writing down everything that Taoka sensei had said saying, "Yo check-kyo!"  
  
"Sendoh…Sendoh?" Turning to the boy next to him, Taoka realized that Sendoh had already left and was making his way to the girl who was wearing the eleventh Dark Stars jersey.  
  
"Psyche?" asked Sendoh as he made his way to the panting girl. Psyche looked up and suddenly threw the ball at Sendoh saying, "think fast." Sendoh caught the ball and laughed as he threw it back to his childhood friend. Psyche laughed and said, "It's been a while Akira." Sendoh smiled and said, "I've missed you all the same. Are you too tired out or are do you have enough energy to take me on?" Psyche smirked and said, "If I can beat Rukawa, I can beat you. But can I take a rain check on this one? I am so seriously pooped." Sendoh nodded and sat down next to her and said, "I didn't know you were back in Japan."  
  
"Yeah, well I came back last year. I tired to find you but couldn't," replied Psyche. Sendoh looked her before shrugging his shoulders and said, "Never mind, anyway what are you doing back here?" Psyche looked up at sky before replying, "Well, I have some business here before I leave, but it could take a while that's why I signed up for school here, and left the Dark Stars." Sendoh put an arm around her and hugged her saying, "Well, since you're here why don't you come over to my house for dinner? I know my parents would love to see you again and I can pretty much bet that since you've no one to cook for you, you're going to have instant dinners again right?" Psyche laughed and said, "You got that right. I'm still looking for place for to stay. Got any place in mind?"  
  
"Sure. But first let's get you home to get changed and then you can come over to my house." Said Sendoh. Psyche nodded and tried to get up, but fell back to the ground clutching her knee. Sendoh looked at his friend worriedly. Psyche tried to smile through her grimace, but failed and found Sendoh bending down to pick her up.  
  
"Akira," said Psyche, "What are you doing?" Sendoh looked Psyche calmly in the eye and said, "First I'm going to put you and the bench. Then I'm going to pack your things. After that I'm going carry you home where I can bandage your knee for you." Psyche smiled and said, "You don't have to carry me Akira. I can manage. Really. See?" trying to prove her point, Psyche tried to stand up, but failed again as she fell to the ground in pain. Sendoh smiled, shook his head, bent down picked Psyche up and carried her over to the street where they caught a cab and went over to Sendoh's house.  
  
(About two weeks later)  
  
Psyche got off the bike and smiled at Sendoh. Since the day she had injured her knee, Sendoh had not allowed her to walk to school and insisted that he be the one to send her there even though it meant that he had to wake up half an hour earlier to do so. And he made he made sure she was never late, though he always was.  
  
Sendoh smiled at Psyche and said, "It'll be a cold day today and you didn't bring a jacket." Psyche looked at him and said, "How do you know that it'll be a cold day? The weather's just fine." Sendoh looked her and said, "Call it fisherman's intuition, if you like, but I'd rather that you take my jacket today. I don't want you to catch a cold especially with your leg like this." Then he shrugged off his jacket and handed it over to Psyche.  
  
"But if I take our jacket, then what about you?" asked Psyche, "I can always borrow one from the guys." Sendoh shook his head and said, "I have another one in school, I think. Anyway, it's better if you keep it for now. I'll fell better too." Psyche nodded and slipped on the jacket without another word.  
  
"You know," said Psyche wryly, I could be sued for treason for this." Sendoh smiled and said, "If that's the case, then you can transfer over to my school." Psyche laughed and said, "Yeah right." Then she leaned over and kissed him lightly on the cheek before running off to her class waving as she went.  
  
Sendoh touched his cheek where Psyche had kissed him and smiled. It had been along time since she had done that. He shook his head and smiled sadly to himself. There was already another in her heart and Sendoh hoped that he could trust him enough with her. But if he did anything to make Psyche sad, he would have a lot to answer for. Then Sendoh turned and left, wondering if the surprise he planned for that night was going to work.  
  
Rukawa watched from the corner of the street. That Sendoh! Always in his way. Just when he was about to confess to Psyche about how he felt, Sendoh had to appear in the picture. But there was no way that he was going to lose this time. He couldn't afford to.  
  
"Sendoh, ore wa taosu."  
  
Psyche entered her classroom to find that everyone was crowded round her table. As she walked in for a closer look, she realized that a bouquet of beautiful white champagne roses and white tiger lilies backed up by lush green ferns was on her table.  
  
Psyche picked up the bouquet and took a deep breath. Whoever it was that sent the flowers obviously knew that her favorite combination of flowers were white roses and lilies and the bouquet was simply exquisite. Then, the girls in the class gasped as Rukawa came from behind, said, "Happy Birthday" and bent down to kiss her on the cheek.  
  
Psyche blushed as she looked up at Rukawa and looked at him curiously. Though their relationship with each other as friends and rivals had improved tremendously, she never expected that Rukawa would feel that way about her so quickly.  
  
Rukawa looked down at Psyche and smiled at her. Then he turned her around and tilted her head up towards him. Just as he was about to lean down and kiss her on the lips, Sakuragi popped his head through the door and said, "Hey! Happy Birthday!!" Psyche turned her head at last minute and smiled at Sakuragi, as Rukawa's kiss landed on her cheek again.  
  
Psyche looked up at Rukawa in surprise as he kissed her again. But before she could say anything, their teacher walked through the door and declared the beginning of class.  
  
Before basketball practice, Psyche stood to one side, beckoning Rukawa to her. Rukawa dropped the ball he was holding and jogged over to her.  
  
"Yes?" he asked. Psyche looked at him before saying, "Look Rukawa, I know that we're good friends, but I…"  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"I think you're going to fast for me and besides…" said Psyche, as her sentence trailed off.  
  
"Besides what?" demanded Rukawa. Psyche looked up at him and looked away before shaking her head and saying, "It's…nothing. Don't worry about it. Now, let's get to practice shall we?" then as she walked to the court, she turned around and said, "You know, I like when you smile. You look really nice when you do." And Rukawa immediately smiled at that.  
  
For the next three weeks, Rukawa kept on following Psyche and doing everything she told him too. Hey, he even kept awake in class to pass his exams with aces so as to please Psyche. He was so happy spending time with her that he could be seen smiling most of the time. If fact he was so was pleased with himself for landing himself such a beautiful girlfriend, that he even smiled at the Rukawa shinetai. Something that he usually would not do. Hell, he'd even go out with them if Psyche wanted him to. The only thing that Rukawa didn't do that Psyche wanted him to do was to leave her alone. She'd tried all sorts of methods trying to get him to leave her alone. Lately she had sounded slightly vexed with him, but he blamed it all on the thing Miyagi called, "Playing hard to get."  
  
Rukawa spotted his 'girlfriend' at the gate. She must've been waiting for him. Well, he wouldn't want to disappoint her by not turning up. Then, he saw her lean forward to kiss someone before turning to walk back into school.  
  
Rukawa ran up to her grabbed her arm and demanded, "Who was that?" Psyche shook of his arm and said, "we'll talk later. We're already later for practice." Rukawa's eyes narrowed as he grabbed her arm again and said, "No. we'll talk now." Psyche pulled her arm away again and said, "We will talk later. Now we have to get to practice." Then she turned and ran towards the courts. Rukawa watched her back and chased after her, determined to find out who she had kissed.  
  
Psyche raced into the gym, hoping to get away from Rukawa. She was getting seriously pissed off with him. She had told him countless numbers of times of leave her alone and that they were just friends, but Rukawa wouldn't listen, he still insisted that they were a couple when they weren't.  
  
"Hi guys. Sorry I'm late." Said Psyche as she entered the gym. Then, just as she was about to pick up a basketball, Rukawa grabbed her arm again. Only this time was a lot rougher then before. And this time he wasn't going to let her off this easily. He had to find out who it was that Psyche had been with and he wasn't going to rest until he found out.  
  
"PSYCHE! Who were you with just now? TELL ME NOW!" shouted Rukawa, while everyone else stood in stunned shock. Rukawa had never raised his voice before. Even before Psyche joined them. He was usually the cool one, the one in the most complete control over everything he did. Now that cool guy was actually on the verge of losing control.  
  
"Rukawa, I told you that we'd talk later all right?" said Psyche exasperatedly, she could not take more of this.  
  
"No, Psyche, I want to know who that guy was and I want to know now." Demanded Rukawa. Handling her more roughly now.  
  
"Rukawa…" said Psyche threateningly, "Let go of me now, or you will regret it." Rukawa shook his head stubbornly and said, "No, if you don't tell me who you were with just now, you will be the one who's going to regret it."  
  
Shaking her roughly, he demanded, "What kind of a friend would you be so close to as to hug and kiss him?" Psyche looked at him and said, "I'll tell you later…when we're alone." Rukawa shook his head and said, "I want you to tell me now!" Psyche looked at him in shock, he had never dared to take up that tone with her before, so…he must really be serious then. Psyche took a deep breath and said, "Fine, since you want to know. I was with Akira just now…"  
  
"Sendoh Akira?" said Rukawa, "That idiotic point guard?"  
  
"Who are you calling idiotic?"  
  
"That stupid Sendoh…what is it with you and him anyway? I mean, he isn't worth your time. He's just a piece of…"  
  
"I hate it when people say things about other when they don't really understand that person. I find it detestable," said Psyche, "Akira happens to be one of my favorite people."  
  
Everyone was stunned into silence; never had they expected Rukawa to take such a tone with Psyche. Things were indefinitely getting more interesting.  
  
"You mean you LIKE that stupid smiling idiot?" shouted Rukawa.  
  
"Who are YOU calling a stupid smiling idiot?' shouted Psyche, "Akira happens to the most understanding, kind and caring person I have ever known. He's way smarter than you and is a better basketball player than you'll ever be Rukawa Kaede." Rukawa took a step back. He was stunned. He knew that he had been trading on thin ice when he had called Sendoh names, but for her to take it to this extant… Little did Rukawa know that he had just touched the tip of the iceberg.  
  
"Listen and listen good Rukawa Kaede," said Psyche, "I NEVER loved you. Yes, I liked you as a friend and as an opponent, but that's IT!! I NEVER liked you the way you liked me. If Akira hadn't told me about how you felt just now, I probably wouldn't have even noticed. You want to know what we were talking about just now? Well do you? Well Rukawa Kaede, you will never get a second chance, because just now, Akira proposed to me and I agreed. I AM getting married to Sendoh Akira and you can't do anything about it! And you to me Rukawa Kaede, after all you've said about my fiancé, aren't worth a thing. I will never look at you the same way again."  
  
"How can you say that?" said a shocked Rukawa, "After all the times we spent together. Are you telling they didn't mean a thing? Is that what you're saying? Don't I mean anything to you?"  
  
Psyche looked him and pushed his hands before saying, "I'm sorry Rukawa, but…to me, those things and places we went and times we spent together were like the ones you'd spent with a friend. I really didn't know that you felt that way until just now."  
  
Psyche looked at Rukawa's eyes, saw the tears, and looked away saying, "I…I…I'm sorry Rukawa…but I love Akira. I really do…I can't change that. And you can't change that either." Rukawa stepped backwards towards the door, shaking his head and saying, "no…no…it can't be…how could I have lost to that…that …NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Then Rukawa ran out of the gym with his tears following freely from his eyes and flying away from his face as he ran towards the unknown.  
  
Everyone stood stunned as they watched Rukawa run away from the courts to only god knows where and crying while he did so. Everyone was too stunned to move until Mitsui said, "I'm going after him." 


	2. Chapter 2

This is where the real fun begins. Bwahahahahaha!! Quite a bit of Rukawa bashing takes place here. So Rukawa, Gomen, but...well...ah never mind. On with the bashing!!!  
  
Regrets 2  
  
"Rukawa!! Rukawa!!!" Shouted Mitsui as he ran towards the crying dark haired boy. He paused for a moment standing mutely next to the boy.  
  
"Rukawa...What's going on?" asked Mitsui. Rukawa looked away choosing not to reply. Mitsui sighed and said; "I can't imagine who to deal with you, but I know a place where you'll feel better after a while. Come on. Follow me." Then as Mitsui led the way to a place he used to and still frequented, Rukawa wiped his tears and followed his senior silently.  
  
Later that evening...  
  
"Do he'll be okay?" asked Psyche. Sendoh shrugged his shoulders and said, "I don't know. But I'm really worried about him. He tends to go towards the extremes sometimes."  
  
"I hope that he's fine," said Psyche. Sendoh drew her into his arms, hugged her and said, "Rukawa can look after himself. It's the people around him that I'm worried about."  
  
"That stupid bitch...playing with me like that. I'm going to show her..." slurred Rukawa as he drowned down another shot of rum punch. As he ordered another, Mitsui grabbed his hand and said, "Rukawa I think you'd better stop. You're getting drunk. It's not safe to hang around for too long."  
  
"Ah Mitsui, don't worry about it," said Tetsuo, "I'll look after him." Mitsui looked at his friend and said, "You don't get it, the guy was just jilted. As far as I know, he thinks that the girl was playing around with him, but he took her seriously. Real seriously. And you know what drunk jilted people are like." Tetsuo shuddered and said, "I remember when you were jilted. That was one of the scariest moments of my life. I remember how you wanted to lay her just so that you could say that you claimed her. And Rukawa, if memory serves, will be a lot worse than you."  
  
"Don't remind me. Though I have to thank you for stopping me. Now, will you please help me get Rukawa away from the bar?" Tetsuo nodded and said, "I don't know what possessed you to bring him here." Mitsui looked at him and said, "I don't know either. And I didn't bring him here, he ran here himself." Then the two proceeded to heave Rukawa away from the bar.  
  
Rukawa, annoyed at being pulled away from his drink, pulled his arms away from Tetsuo and Mitsui. Being drunk and angry, he had inhuman strength and managed to pull away from both. Then he picked up his drink and downed in it in a single gulp.  
  
Mitsui grabbed Rukawa's hand again and slapped him across the face saying, "Rukawa wake up. Had I known you were going to be like this, I would have taken you away from here ages ago. You can't do anything about the fact that she loves Sendoh and not you. What are you going to do? You're not getting anything done here." Stopping for a breather, Mitsui continued, "Now let's get out of here..." then, something in Rukawa snapped.  
  
Rukawa stood up and looked Mitsui in the eye.  
  
"You're right. I' not getting anything done here. I going to go after that lousy slut and claim her for myself. And no one is going to stop me. Not even you." Then, Rukawa pushed his way through the crowd and lost himself in the mass of people before either Tetsuo or Mitsui could catch up.  
  
Mitsui looked at Tetsuo and said, "If he just said what I think he just said...Tetsuo, I want you to gather everyone you can. We have to stop Rukawa before he does something stupid. I'm going to call the others. We have to stop him. No matter what." Tetsuo nodded and said, "I'll have my gang search the area. You call you friends and notify them about the matter, then, you'd better go and find the girl, he wants to claim her the way I think he wants to, then she's in even bigger trouble."  
  
"Chikuso." Swore Mitsui before he ran off to call the basketball team.  
  
"Are you sure that's what he said?" asked Sakuragi. Mitsui nodded and said, "I'm very sure of it. And even he doesn't mean it; Psyche will still be in trouble. We've got to find her." Kogure and the others nodded.  
  
"I hope that she's with Sendoh," said Kogure. Mitsui looked at him and said, "Even if he is with her, Rukawa in the state he's in...hell it'd take the whole of Kanagawa to stop him. And that may not be enough."  
  
"Then let's stop chatting and get to work." Said Akagi. They were about to spilt up when a cry filled the air and had them racing towards the park.  
  
It hadn't taken Rukawa long to find Psyche. And if she had been alone, things might have turned out different, but she hadn't been alone. She had been with Sendoh.  
  
Seeing Sendoh with Psyche made all reason fly out of Rukawa's mind. He was angered even further when he saw Sendoh bend down to kiss her. Then, Rukawa blew like a time bomb.  
  
Rukawa raced over to the couple, pulled Sendoh away from Psyche, slammed him into a tree and started to beat him up. Rukawa used his full strength as he threw punch after punch, kick after kick at Sendoh. Sendoh stood no chance at the raging Rukawa and was soon beaten to pulp. It was only when Rukawa felt Sendoh's blood on himself and that Sendoh had stopped struggling that he stopped hitting the point guard and turned to Psyche.  
  
The whole time Rukawa had been thrashing Sendoh, Psyche had been yelling at him to stop. But when he did, and when he turned around to look at her. Psyche realized that she was the one in greater danger and started to run.  
  
Rukawa being a better and more trained athlete. Soon caught up with Psyche and threw her to the ground. He dropped on top of her and straddled her. He stopped her from trashing around and hitting him by pinning her arms under his thighs then he bent down to kiss roughly.  
  
Rukawa slowly but surely ravaged the body under him. He pressed himself on top of her and ignored her pleas for him to stop.  
  
He kissed every bit of flesh he could find and ripped away the pieces of cloth that prevented his touch on any of her skin. Rukawa pulled away all of Psyche's clothes and began to slowly but roughly caress her skin. Then he pulled off his shirt and bent down to whisper hoarsely into her ear, "I'll show you that I'm better than him." And continued to ravage the body.  
  
He slowly touched and kissed her, prolonging his pleasure and her agony. He was enjoying Psyche's pleas for him to stop. Now that bitch knew just how good his was. But while Psyche was screaming at him to stop. It wasn't till he penetrated her being that her cries began. They started out as loud cries of pain, but quieted down to soft sobs.  
  
The next time Psyche screamed was when Rukawa, having fulfilled himself, decided to place his mark on her physically and tenderly bit her on her neck. Just as he was about to pick himself of Psyche, he felt arms go around him and felt himself being yanked off her. It was then, that the pain started to go to his head.  
  
Kogure pulled Rukawa off of Psyche and threw him into a lamppost before he started to punch the lights out of him.  
  
"You frigging idiot!" Shouted Kogure, "What do you think you're doing?" but amidst the punching, Rukawa smiled and said, "I was showing her who was best." Then Kogure felt a hand on his shoulder, turning up to look, he realized that it was Akagi.  
  
Akagi picked up Rukawa by his neck and with a single fury packed punch knocked the lights of Rukawa. The last thing Rukawa remembered was Psyche crying softly in Ayako's arms and Mitsui trying to hold Kogure, Sakuragi and Miyagi back.  
  
Mitsui simply shook his head and said, "This is not good. So seriously not good."  
  
"WHAT the HELL were you THINKING?" shouted Kogure. Mitsui shook his head and said, "Maa...maa...I didn't know it was going to turn out like that. And besides, I was going to bring him to see a friend of mine at the animal therapist center. How was I supposed to know that Rukawa was going to break away and end up in a bar? I searched for him for hours before Tetsuo called me and told me where he was." It took several minutes of explanation before Kogure would calm down. Looking behind him, Miyagi asked, "Are you sure that doctor friend is trustworthy? I mean..."  
  
"I know he looks scruffy, but he's the only doctor we can get right now to help the three of them with having to explain ourselves. He used to treat Tetsuo, the others and me. He's good at covering things up if you want him too and ..."  
  
"Praising me again Mit-chyan?" said a dark hair man as he walked out of the room. Mitsui looked at him and said, "Will you stop calling me that? Anyway, how are they?" the man, Mitsui's personal doctor at one point, shook his head and said, "The grass head is fine, but he shouldn't move about to much. The other weirdo is okay too; in fact he's the one in the best condition. The girl...well...she'll be okay, but the scars aren't only physical. If I've guessed it correctly, the weirdo is the one who raped her and the grass head is her boyfriend." Mitsui nodded and the doctor spoke on, "Well, if you want her to recover faster, keep the weirdo away from her. And make sure that someone is with her at all times. Preferably someone she trusts impeccably. The worst scars on her are the psychological ones. They could takes years to heal, and even then, they may not heal completely. Still..."  
  
"I'll look after her," said Sendoh. Everyone looked up and Mitsui said, "You shouldn't be up." Sendoh ignored him and said, "I will look after her. No matter what." The doctor looked at him and said, "Don't forget the possibility that she may get pregnant. Though I hope not. Those cases are usually non-revival. The victims often got a little...psycho after that."  
  
Sendoh's eyes narrowed and said, "I don't care. I WILL take care of her. Right now, what I want to do is to kill Rukawa Kaede. And I don't care about what you say. I will report that bastard to the police and ..."  
  
"Will your girlfriend want to do that?" asked the doctor. Sendoh looked at him and opened his mouth to reply when the Ayako cut in saying, "his got a point. If I were Psyche, I wouldn't want to go to the police. I mean it's to embarrassing."  
  
"But...but..." stuttered Sendoh.  
  
"The only thing we can do now," said Kogure leading Sendoh back to the room, "Is to wait for Psyche to wake up ad see what she says."  
  
"But...but..."  
  
Sora, sora. I know this chapter is shorter than the first one, but I'm having writer's block. That's the reason why there are so many unfinished stories popping up. I'm so stuck on which one to continue. Anyway, I didn't want to bash Rukawa up so many times in a single chapter so...anyway, the chapter will see Rukawa going over his guilt and a surprise ending...BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...ahem...I so love myself for writing this fic. ~ D.K aka Maxwell Kaede. 


	3. Chapter 3

This is the end, and I don't just mean for the story. More Rukawa bashing. Let's see, Rukawa cries, gets knocked down by a car, sings, laughs, walks on the edge of the roof, nearly breaks a leg, gets called a mad man, get drunk and dies!!!!!  
  
Regrets 3  
  
Two months ago, Rukawa had been 'dumped' by his 'girlfriend' and a series of shocking events had followed. Now, two months after the event, things had more or less settled down for everyone. Or so they thought.  
  
Psyche sighed and rested her head on Sendoh's shoulder. Sendoh looked at her worriedly and sighed with relief when she smiled at his questioning look and shook her head. Nothing was wrong; in fact things couldn't be better for them.  
  
A week after the incident with Rukawa, Psyche and Sendoh had expectedly grown closer as did Miyagi and Ayako, who had spent their time trying to bring the pair together and had unexpectedly finally confessed their feelings for each other and was now spending every possible moment together. Rukawa was, as expected, thrown out of the basketball club but managed to stay in the same school. Psyche, who didn't want to blow the matter up, made everyone promise that they would keep quiet, still the secret somehow got out and now everyone treated Rukawa as if he was a wild animal, keeping far away from him as possible.  
  
As expected, at first, no one believed the rumor, until every member of the basketball team and Sendoh and Psyche had been forced to confirm it. Then it spread like wildfire. It was only a matter of days before the entire of Kanagawa knew about the incident and treated Rukawa like a disease and avoided him like the plague.  
  
Everyone who knew Psyche would come and try to make her happy again. And just about every person in Kanagawa, mostly the basketball teams Shoyo, Kainan, Ryonan, and Shohoku, was in on the 'Bring Sendoh and Psyche together' scheme team. They were treated to a somewhat unanticipated surprise when, at a romantic date that the scheme team had set up, Sendoh proposed to Psyche. Everyone had been overjoyed at the news and were very pleased and happy for the couple.  
  
The most unexpected out come was probably the Akagi-Mito couple that Haruko and Youhei made. Haruko, being an avid Rukawa fan, after finding out about the accident, had been, like the other Rukawa fans, stunned and shocked. Youhei, who was with the 'Bring Sendoh and Psyche together' scheme team, had persuaded her to join and the two had subsequently fallen for each other. Although the pair was originally afraid to let their relationship be known because of Sakuragi's reaction, had been surprised when Sakuragi had given them his blessing when he had found out.  
  
Sendoh couldn't wait for the next two weeks to go past. The reason behind his impatience was simple, because in two weeks, he would be able to announce Psyche as his wife and he couldn't wait for it to happen.  
  
"Akira! Akira? Akira!! Are you listening to me?" blinking out of his reverie, Sendoh turned to his wife-to-be and smiled a small, sincere smile before kissing her lightly on the lips, causing Psyche to blush and saying, "I think that the off shoulder dress is nicer don't you, love?"  
  
Rukawa sat in the bar, frustrated and angry. He couldn't believe that he had actually raped the one girl he loved. He had been the one to claim her first, yes and before Sendoh at that, but also the one who had defiled her in the one and only way that a man could a woman.  
  
He tipped his head back, drowning yet another glass of heavy malt liquor and rose unsteadily to his feet. Having downed more drinks that he should have, an underage Rukawa made his way slowly and precariously to the door of the tavern. If he carried on like that, it was either he drowned himself or he was going to be killed someone else. Either way, his end was not going to be good. Not after week after week for two months of spending more then ten hours in various bars and taverns in a day, drowning down more and more drinks at each visit.  
  
Sendoh shook his head and laughed at Sakuragi's antics. Every since he had transferred over to Shohoku because Psyche hadn't wanted to go over to Ryonan, he had been treated to Sakuragi's ridiculous yet entertaining antics everyday. Dropping his practice, Sendoh stopped laughing the moment he spotted Psyche entering the gym and ran towards her.  
  
He was about to hug her when he noticed her pale look. His brows furrowing worriedly he asked, "Are you all right love?" Psyche managed a weak smile and said, "Yeah."  
  
"But you don't look it," said Sendoh as he reached an arm around Psyche's waist to pull her closer to him as he continued to look her up and down worriedly. Coming up from behind, Ayako said, "That's probably because she just finishing throwing up everything she had yesterday morning, afternoon, evening, this morning and just now."  
  
Shaking his finger at Psyche, Sendoh said, "You didn't tell me you weren't feeling well, I wouldn't have let you come to school today if I had known." Psyche smiled weakly and said, "That was why I didn't tell you. You tend to be over protective at times. And I'm fine." Bending down to nuzzle her hair with his nose as he hugged her, Sendoh said, "maybe, but you blame me?"  
  
Smiling knowingly, Psyche hugged him back and turned her face up to receive the kiss she knew was coming. Coughing lightly behind the two lovebirds, Ayako said pointedly, "I don't know about you Akira, but I think you should get back to practice." Sendoh laughed and nodded. Pulling out of Psyche's embrace, Sendoh returned to the court to join his teammates in their practice. He had just picked up a ball and released it towards the hoop for a three pointer when he heard Ayako scream.  
  
"PSYCHE!!!"  
  
Rukawa walked groggily on the streets, not noticing the disgusted looks that people threw his way. He slurred as he rumbled on about nothing and almost tripped on his own feet. He had just been thrown out of another bar for refusing to leave and was in a bad, bad mood.  
  
"Ah crap, who needs a bar when you can just…"  
  
"Hey kid!! Look out!!" Looking up, Rukawa dimly heard someone calling to him, but everything came crashing down as he felt something solid and metallic slam into him.  
  
"Hey kid!! Look out!!"  
  
Tires screeched as the people on the streets screamed as they watched a red sports convertible slam into a body of a tall, blue-eyed boy. Everyone was in a flurry as the rushed to get the unconscious boy the hospital.  
  
Dark ebony eyes flinched as the bright light hit them. Blinking, Psyche sat up and looked around her. She was dressed in her own clothes, but…where was she? What was she doing here?  
  
"You're awake, that's good." Turning to look, Psyche noticed that it was an old man dressed in a doctor's coat that had spoken.  
  
"Where am I? What am I doing here? And who are you?" asked Psyche. The doctor smiled and said, "Relax Sendoh-san, I am Doctor Chang, you're in the hospital. You collapsed about two weeks ago in your school gym and have just woken from a semi-comatose state."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I have very good news for you Sendoh-san, news that I am sure will please both you and your husband."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"You're three months pregnant!"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
Rukawa sat in his bed and grumbled. The nurse was taking soooooo long with his release papers. Finally, when the nurse did return, Rukawa immediately jumped out of the bed, jarring his recently healed cracked leg, snatched the papers out of her hands and ran off.  
  
"WAIT!! RUKAWA-SAN!!!" Rukawa heard the nurse shouting at him, but chose to ignore her and ran out of the hallway. There was someone else he had to attend to first.  
  
"You're three months pregnant!"  
  
"WHAT?!" shouted Psyche. Sendoh smiled sadly as he heard the doctor tell Psyche about her pregnancy. He knew that the baby wasn't his, but for Psyche's sake, he kept quiet. They had yet to consummate their relationship and had been waiting for the night of wedding to do so, so the baby couldn't be his. Taking a deep breath, he knocked once and opened the door.  
  
"Akira!" yelped Psyche in surprise. Sendoh smiled and went to sit next to her. Bending down to kiss her lightly on the tip of her nose, he said, "Isn't this great!?" Psyche gaped silently and the doctor said, "The two of you have such luck to get pregnant so easily! Why me and my wife we had to…"  
  
"Doctor Chang!! Doctor Chang!!" breathing heavily, the nurse who had been attending to Rukawa just moments ago, pushed open the door and said, "He's run off!! What do we do?!"  
  
The doctor turned serious at the news of Rukawa's escape. He, like everyone else had heard of the incident and had wanted to do a check up on Rukawa, but now that he had ran away…  
  
Turning to the couple, he said, "My apologies, I'm afraid we have to continue our conversation another day." Both Psyche and Sendoh nodded and watched silently as the doctor left with the nurse.  
  
Burying her face in Sendoh's shoulder, Psyche said softly, "oh Akira, I'm so sorry…" Sendoh smiled understandingly and kissed her again before saying, "for what? It's not your fault."  
  
"But what about…"  
  
"The baby? We'll bring it up together, just like our own. Of course after this one's born I'd like to have another you know!" Psyche smiled and nodded, "I know you do. After all, I do want to have your child."  
  
"Children you mean. I intend to have a huge family you know! I don't know, maybe four or five after this one would be nice, even out the odds a little. But I'll treat him like my own you know so you don't have to…" Sendoh continued to ramble on about their future when Psyche laughed and said, "what do you think I am? I a baby-making factory?" smiling and nuzzling her nose with his own, Sendoh said, "Yep! My baby-making factory!" the couple laughed and Psyche kissed Sendoh once before settling into his arms comfortable and saying, "Thank you…"  
  
*Gulp* Turning towards the sound, Psyche and Sendoh realized that they were being spied on. Racing to the door, Sendoh slammed it open to revel a very pissed slightly psychotic Rukawa. Rukawa took one at Sendoh and ran.  
  
Sendoh turned to look at Psyche to see the stunned look on his face reflected on hers.  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"I don't know…I think we'd better follow him. I don't like the look in his eyes."  
  
The whole hospital was in flurry. News that a slightly deranged Rukawa was running around had gotten out and everyone was focused on locating him.  
  
Sendoh clutched Psyche close to him, he had already called the others and they were on their way. He opened his mouth to say something to Psyche when she pulled away and ran out of the room.  
  
"Psyche!! Where are you going?" yelled Sendoh as he followed her out of the door. Without turning back Psyche said, "I know where Rukawa is." Without another word, Sendoh followed Psyche out the door and ran after her.  
  
"Psyche!! Slow down!! Be careful!!" shouted Sendoh as he ran after Psyche. Psyche seemingly ignored him as she raced into elevator and Sendoh barely made in when she hit the button that would bring them to the roof.  
  
"The roof? Why?" asked Sendoh as he put a comforting arm around Psyche.  
  
"Rukawa always goes to the roof anytime he wants to sleep or get away from his fans. It's like a second nature to him." Sendoh nodded and didn't ask how she knew.  
  
"Bing!" the moment the elevator door opened, the pair rushed out onto the roof to find Rukawa standing dangerously close to the edge.  
  
Rukawa stood on the edge of the roof and looked down. Funny people looked all the same from twenty floors above the ground, there was even a red head down there who looked like that stupid monkey he knew. He walked unsteadily on the edge and was balanced precariously on his feet as he started to sing.  
  
"O, o, ore wa tensai! TENSAI! NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
"O, o, ore wa tensai! TENSAI! NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Psyche was now completely convinced that Rukawa had lost his mind. To hear him sing, and to sing that particular song, was more than an affirmation that Rukawa was mad.  
  
"Rukawa! Rukawa! Come down from there!!" shouted Psyche worriedly. It was getting windier by the minute and Rukawa was no more steadier then he was before.  
  
"Rukawa! Rukawa! Come down from there!!"  
  
Rukawa turned and found the love of his life calling for him.  
  
"Hey babe! Glad you came! Care to join me?" asked Rukawa, grinning like the mad man he was. He nearly stepped down from the edge and was about to make his way to Psyche when he spotted Sendoh.  
  
"CRUSE YOU SENDOH!!" shouted Rukawa. Now he was more then pissed. First he beat him in basketball, then he became the captain in waiting for his team, then he won Psyche's love, got him kicked out of his basketball team and nearly out of school and he was now trying to take Psyche away from him again. Was the grass head out to make his life miserable or something?  
  
"CRUSE YOU SENDOH!!"  
  
Sendoh paused in his movement, he had been spotted by Rukawa, it was too late to try to tackle to him to safety as he had originally planned, now everything depended on Psyche.  
  
"Rukawa come down from there! It's too dangerous for you to be up there!!" Psyche was becoming increasingly worried for all of them. They were twenty floors above the ground, if they weren't careful, none of them might come out unharmed.  
  
"Sure babe, but you sure you won't join me up here instead? It's really cool! Oh look I can see Sakuragi from here!!"  
  
"I'm sure you can, but why don't you come down and we can talk okay?"  
  
"Okay, I'll be there in a minute. Look at this! Ore wa TENSAI!! NYAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!" Said Rukawa as he started to run very unsteadily across the beam on the edge of the roof.  
  
"RUKAWA!!!!!!" Shouted Psyche and Sendoh as they watched Rukawa ran along the roof's edge and nearly tripped and fell.  
  
Rukawa fell to his knees and stayed where he was on the edge of the roof.  
  
"Why did you come?" asked a suddenly sane sounding Rukawa.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I thought you hated me. After all I did to you…" said Rukawa softly.  
  
"Rukawa, I don't hate you," replied Psyche equally softly, "I never hated you at all."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But after all I did…I even got you pregnant…"  
  
"We can talk about this as long as you come to me."  
  
"You really want to talk to me?" asked Rukawa in a small voice. Psyche nodded and held out a hand. Looking over her shoulder at Sendoh, he asked, "What about him?"  
  
"Leave him, we'll go have something to eat together and talk about the baby okay?" asked Psyche slightly tensed up. Rukawa looked at her and asked, "Just you and me?" Psyche nodded and said, "Just you and me." Rukawa suddenly beamed like a little boy and stood up.  
  
Psyche sighed in relief when what seemed like a calm Rukawa started to make his way over to her. Rukawa smiled a little boy smile (the one with the eyes closed and 'clamp' style) and jumped down from the edge he was in mid air when suddenly…  
  
"RUKAWA!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
A gust of strong wind, the warning of a beckoning typhoon blew across the roof and pushed Rukawa over the edge. Rukawa had a slightly stunned look on his face as he felt the wind hit him.  
  
Psyche dived to the edge and grabbed Rukawa's hand, she let out a gasp as the intense pain raced from her stomach to her brain.  
  
"Rukawa hang on, I won't let you go."  
  
"Let go."  
  
"huh?" looking down, Psyche found herself staring into intense blue eyes that were completely sane.  
  
"I said let go," said Rukawa, as he hang from one hand from the roof, "If you don't let go, you'll fall as well."  
  
"I all ready told you I won't let go!" said Psyche, her mind trying to decide whether her stomach hurt more or her wrist.  
  
"I'm so sorry."  
  
"Rukawa I've already forgotten about that! Just hang on! We can talk this over later as friends!"  
  
"Friends?" laughed Rukawa, "I don't have any."  
  
"You have me!"  
  
"Do I?" Psyche nodded and said, "I'll never give on you Rukawa." A single tear formed at the corner of Rukawa's eye as he whispered, "thank you," and then… he let go of Psyche's hand.  
  
~OWARI, Hontoni owari~  
  
TA-DA!! THE END!! Seriously, this is the end. If the reviews are good, maybe a sequel about Rukawa and Psyche's kid. I don't know. Hope that this one was pleasing to you. Jaa minna! Till the next fic I up date!! ~ Maxwell Kaede. 


End file.
